


Ordered to Bed

by Merfilly



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Power issues with the heat exchangers has a need for warmth conservation.
Relationships: Susan Ivanova/Talia Winters
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Ordered to Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roguefaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mornings Like These](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470038) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> Prompt: _If you want a trope I'd say any of these are my jam: bedsharing, cuddling/snuggling, huddling for warmth._

"You were the one that wanted to spend a full day in bed," Susan said, making as much light of the situation as she dared.

Talia had the audacity to flutter her eyelashes which only made the commander wish this was happening under better circumstances.

"How long until they think they will have the heating brought up enough to more than stave off cryogenic levels of cold?" Talia asked, knowing that Zack and the rest of security had joined forces with every trained engineer they had to get the heat pumps back to full capacity.

"Maybe today, if there are no more sabotage attempts." It was operational security to guard that knowledge, and yet Susan gave it to Talia easily enough.

They were one, in all ways that mattered, and Talia had once been at that uppermost level of clearance. It was known that they were a couple, and Michael sometimes passed messages to Susan through Talia.

"Should I maybe get out of bed and walk the lower levels, to see what I can find?" Talia offered, driven to help her chosen home survive.

"No." Susan cuddled in closer. "We were ordered to stay in bed, and that's our fate!"


End file.
